The present invention relates generally to foot operated paddle wheel boats and more particularly to the pedal well of such a boat. The pedal well is the cavity which accommodates the eccentric extension of the paddle wheel shaft and the feet and legs of the operator.
In boats of this nature, the pedal well may fill with rain water or water that is splashed into the boat. Since the lowermost portion of the pedal well has been located below the water line, the boat must be raised out of the water to drain the well. This draining operation is cumbersome and results in inefficient use of the boat. Those concerned with this problem recognize the need for a more efficient method of draining the water from the pedal well.